


Calendar Boy

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eve is too happy, F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: While helping Flynn pack up his things, Eve stumbles upon some very interesting documents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my fault. This is all a product of a photo I saw of Noah so I clearly can't be blamed ;) I hope you like it, especially my #TeamFlynn

Eve groaned internally as her eyes fell upon the mounds of books and papers stacked within Flynn's closet. Of course she'd volunteered to pack up what was left in the bedroom, and of course half his giant walk-in closet was filled with documents that attested to the completion of his many degrees. At least the modest space was neat and organised, though she still couldn't believe he pretty much had a whole other room for his clothes, she almost felt bad about him having to leave it but they'd had a long talk and had decided that it would be nice if they had a place of their own that was completely separate from both the Library and the Annex, a place where they could just be them. With a preparatory deep breathe, Eve trudged across the room, settling down on her knees beside one of the open cabinets that lined the walls before pulling out various stacks of papers and sorting them into the labelled boxes Flynn had left out for her. 

After sifting through multiple piles and sorting them accordingly for a short while, Eve stumbled upon a thickly bound admiral blue booklet. It was stowed away beneath dozens of pieces of work which she'd deciphered were from Flynn's early degrees, recalling the quick history he'd given her of his time in academia. Curiosity getting the better of her she pulled out the item, dusting off its edges, and read the gold italicised words printed on the cover: _Theodore Roosevelt High School - Class of 1988_. 

"Jackpot," she whispered to herself, a mischievous grin forming at her lips as she began flicking through the pages, unable to resist seeing what her boyfriend looked like in high school.

Rifling through over a dozen pages she finally found what she was looking for. There on the second line down was a 15 year old Flynn, sitting up straight and tall, and wearing a beaming smile as he looked directly towards the camera, his eyes twinkling just as brightly as they always did. Like most of the guys in the book, he was dressed in a crisp white shirt and black jacket, complemented by a little black bowtie. Peeking out beneath his lapels was a lightly patterned waistcoat; so the layer thing wasn't new, Eve thought. Though his hair seemed to be cut neatly, probably especially for this photo, it was still typically dishevelled, and the longer Eve looked at the photo the more she smiled. It was the same old Flynn, her Flynn with his dopey grin and kind eyes; had the frame been larger she half expected to see him carrying a book.

Flicking through a little further, Eve searched for more photos. To her dismay she found there were none, however she did see his name printed by the title, _'Most likely to be found in the library.'_ She let out a small laugh; if only they knew. She also found his name listed under various clubs, all academic of course, and right at the end before a few blank pages were various messages from fellow graduates and a handful from teachers wishing him well for the experience he was going to undertake three years before he was actually due to. 

Closing the book with a smile on her face, Eve placed it into one of the boxes before starting on the papers on a higher shelf. There were numerous documents relating to his many theses and labelled folders for each degree. Why she was so surprised she didn't know, the man did have twenty-two degrees after all, all that work had to go somewhere. She had asked him if he was sure he wanted to keep it all but he'd insisted he needed every bit of paper since he never knew when they might come in handy, and given the unexpected they always faced, Eve found she couldn't argue with him. 

As she continued packing everything up, a thin, red, ring-bound booklet slipped out from one of the folders. Picking it up and turning it over so she could see its cover, the smile on Eve's face grew wider, the corners of her eyes creasing as she read the title. _New York University, AOSM Student Calendar, Class of 1997._ With an inquisitive furrow of her brows and a small smirk twitching at her lips, she began to flick through the booklet. As she reached the end her eyes widened and her jaw fell open, a surprised gasp escaping her lips.

"No. Way," she laughed. In the distance she faintly heard Flynn's voice calling out to her but she was too distracted by the image in front of her to reply.  

* * *

"Hey hon," Flynn called out, heading into the bedroom when Eve still hadn't responded to the question he'd asked moments earlier. "Did you want to have a look at these wine glasses, see if there's any you want? If not I told Jake he could ha-" He stopped abruptly when he stepped into the closet and found her sitting on the floor surrounded by folders and scattered papers, legs pulled up against her chest. What had startled him was the item she had propped up on her knees, the item which had her grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Oh no!" he exclaimed as panic set in. "No no no no no no no."

"Oh yes!" Eve gave a small nod as she flashed him a broad smile, amusement making her eyes light up more than usual. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, cheeks tinted rouge. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Flipping around the booklet she was holding so he could see the page she was looking at, she added in a sultry tone," _Mr November_." As Flynn began to make his way over to her she continued her teasing, asking, "Hey wasn't it a little cold in the year to be wearing just a leaf?"

"It was taken earlier in the year so it was warm, and there is more than one leaf," he corrected her matter-of-factly, "as you can probably assume." Eve bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I can't believe you found this," he muttered in embarrassment. 

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," she shot back, still smiling. "You were gonna let us live together without showing me this?! What if someone was buying you a gift and asked me how you suited fall colours? I'd never have the knowledge to tell them that they work well as a back drop against your naked body."

"I'm glad you're so amused by this," he said sarcastically, narrowing his eyes. 

"Oh I am so much more than amused right now."

"It was a fund raising thing for one of my classes okay?" he explained. 

"And did people pay good money to see you and the turkey Mr November," she purred, giving him a little wink while he glared at her.

"They sold quite well thank you very much, though nobody specified that I was the reason they bought it. That said, they didn't not say I was the reason they bought it," he asserted with an air of pride. "And stop calling me that. I was another month too."

"No way!" Eve's eye's widened with excitement once more. 

Running a hand through his unruly hair, Flynn leaned against one of the closet's thick wooden panels and with a small smile mumbled, "Turn to May."

 

"Oh my god!" Eve cried when she flipped to the fifth month. "How did I miss this? There's a flower crown and everything!" 

"You're enjoying this too much," Flynn remarked, frowning at Eve as she studied the picture she'd been presented with.

"Yes I am," she smiled gleefully. "At least they let you keep your clothes on." Eve's grin widened as her gaze flicked over every inch of the image, examining every detail. "So many flowers," she marvelled. "Hey did your allergies not act up?"

"Okay that's enough. I think we're done." Flynn leaned over and gently tugged the calendar from her hands. 

"No no no," she protested, rising to meet him. "I haven't taken any photos yet."

"And you're not going to."

"But they could be my phone wallpapers throughout May and November," she attempted to persuade. 

"Yeah and what happens when one of the others sees your phone? Nobody needs to see these Eve," he stated firmly. 

"I do!" she insisted. "We could have them in our room and I'd never be sad again."

"I'm seriously reconsidering this move," he announced with a straight face. 

"Come on," Eve pouted a little as she stepped closer to him and slung an arm around his neck. "How many girls can say their boyfriend was a calendar model? _And_  that he has two shots in one calendar? Why did you get two by the way? And why did they have you near naked in one of them?" Her brows creased as she threw her questions at him.

Flynn couldn't help but grin a little as he slipped an arm around her waist. "We didn't have enough volunteers for there to be a different person every month, and they wanted one shirtless shot, you know to encourage sales, and well the class was Atmosphere-Ocean Science and Mathematics, not many of the guys worked out...or went outside unless the class required them to..." he explained, trailing off into a silence. 

"Hold on," Eve replied, her dimples deepening as her smile grew wider still. "Are you saying that I bagged the sexiest guy in the class?"

"Well, I guess," he mumbled quietly. "It depends on your definition of the word."

"Wow, so I did get the stud," Eve marvelled, unable to stop a laugh from escaping her lips before she leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. 

"Hmm," Flynn murmured in reply, lips curling into a smile when he felt her touch. "I don't know why you're so surprised though Eve," he added, flashing his classic smirk. "I mean I _am_ dashing."

"That you are," she agreed, the blue of her eyes glazed with joy as she gazed lovingly at him. "So just to clarify, you got two pages because there weren't enough people and you were the hottest of them all?"

"I also received high praise from the photographer. We'd used him the year before, he said I had a good jaw," he told her proudly. 

"Wait what happened the year before?" the blonde inquired.

"Oh that was the first time we did the calendar, it was for another class," he revealed nonchalantly as glee twinkled in Eve's eyes once more.

"There's another one?!" she exclaimed, gently pushing Flynn away and crouching back down to search amongst all the documents. 

The Librarian shook his head and laughed as he watched her. "That one might actually be a little more hidden," he told her. "You might want to dip back into the shelves. 

Eve wasted no time. She scurried over to the almost empty spaces and began rummaging through the few stacks of papers and booklets until she stumbled upon a brown ring-bound booklet similar to the one she'd found earlier. 

"What month are you?" she asked as she rifled through the pages.

"December," he said, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips; there was no point hiding any of it anymore, if she wanted to see it she would with or without his help, and besides it was kind of nice having someone know all his secrets, to know that he had someone he could trust them with.

 

"Please have a Santa outfit, _please_  have a Santa outfit," she muttered to herself before exclaiming, "Yes!"

As she gazed upon the image of a young Flynn dressed in little Santashorts and a matching t-shirt, smiling gleefully as he held a candy cane to his lips, Eve was sure her face would soon start to ache from smiling. "This is my favourite!" she declared. "This is literally the best thing you could ever give me for my birthday. Honestly, you need never buy me another present."

"Seriously?" he asked, staring at her incredulously though a warmth rushed through him at seeing her so ecstatic. "You like that more than the naked fall one?"

"Oh I _love_  that one don't get me wrong, but it doesn't have you in tight little shorts with badly edited snowmen in the background who are apparently taller than the tree," she replied honestly. 

"Hey that software was good for its time and the shorts aren't that tight," he protested. 

"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I can see where you're keeping all the packages Santa," she shot back with a smirk.

Flynn couldn't help but grin. "Oh and you're really complaining about that?"

"I never said that," she clarified, a cheeky sparkle in her eyes. "So can I get a picture of this one?" she asked in hope. 

"No," he replied cheerfully. 

"But this one's my birthday month, it was clearly meant to be," she pleaded. 

"Okay one, I don't believe in fate remember? And two, you spent years pretending you weren't a Christmas baby, you can't play that card now," he insisted. Seeing the disappointment on her face which was complimented by the pleading wide eyes she was giving him, he added, "Fine, I'll do a re-enactment for your birthday. But that still means no photo."

Despite his reluctance in letting her take a copy of the image, Eve flashed him a broad smile. "Really?" she asked. "You still have the outfit?"

"Of course not," he replied, wincing a little at the memory of the awful costume. "I had the good sense to get rid of that. I'll do a new version with a new outfit just for you," he promised. "I've got to say, I'm a little surprised the whole Santa thing does it for you, you know considering your history with the guy."

The blonde scrunched up her face. "Ew!" she cried. "It doesn't. I just think you look cute in it and the whole picture is weirdly adorable."

"Oh. Well good, that makes it not weird," he beamed in relief.

Eve chuckled as she rose to meet him once more and threw an arm around his neck. "I promise I don't have any weird kinks."

"Good to know," he gave a small nod as his arms came to wrap around her waist, gently pulling her hips towards his own. "But FYI, if you did, I'd be happy to accommodate them."

"Thanks," she smiled appreciatively, leaning back a little in his hold. "Do you have any that you haven't told me about? Because if you do this is probably a good time to tell me."

"I can confirm that I don't," he answered surely. "But you're seriously telling me that you don't have anything like this?" he nodded to one of the calendars still sprawled on the floor. 

"I have a couple of embarrassing yearbook photos but nothing like that," she told him.

"Nobody ever asked you to be a model of any kind in college? You didn't have to raise money for anything? Seriously?" he asked with slight disbelief. 

"Seriously," she asserted. "I mean we occasionally had to raise money for stuff but we didn't do it by doing anything like that. I went to a military academy remember? Calendars and nudity of any kind were frowned upon."

"Ah of course," he nodded in understanding. "Well do I at least get to see the yearbook photos?"

"I guess," she said with only slight reluctance. "I saw yours, it's only fair you get to see mine."

"Yes!" he agreed heartily. "Let's do that!" 

The Librarian feigned a wince as a light smack landed on his shoulder. "That's not what I meant," Eve chided, though a grin was spread across her face. A moment later her features softened and her expression became laced with affection and warmth. "Hey Flynn," she said in a small voice.

"Mm?" he murmured, brows rising slightly.  

"It was fun learning new stuff about you," she confessed. "I can't wait to live with you."

"Me too," he smiled as he peered into the mesmerising depths of her thoughtful eyes, so stunning but lightly red-rimmed by the sleep he knew she was lacking. "You're going to get to see me every day, that's going to be better than you having those pictures."

"We'll wake up together every single day. In _our_ home," she commented. 

"And we'll fall asleep together every single night," he added.

Eve let out another chuckle. "Okay now we sound mushy."

"Good. That means we're doing the right thing." They fell into a brief silence before Flynn said, "Eve, maybe I should see your photos before I move in."

"Why?" she questioned, her brows furrowing. 

"Because if they're really bad I might change my mind about all this," he grinned cheekily as the words left his lips. Eve gave him another scalding smack before slinging her free arm around his neck and pulling him close. The couple laughed as they stood holding one another in a warm embrace, both excited for what lay ahead. 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
